


The Domino Effect

by yanatya



Category: West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-22
Updated: 2004-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanatya/pseuds/yanatya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/111921">Out of the Frying Pan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Domino Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Challenge: The Sex and the City title challenge.

  
Abby purred, stretching. "You're always frisky after you've had some on the side."

"And you aren't?" Jed grinned. "You did call Josh, didn't you?"

"He always says 'ma'am' in that deferential way..."

"While he's..."

"Yes." She smiled mischievously.

He grinned back, reaching for her.

"You think we should throw those two crazy kids together someday?" she asked later.

"You're too romantic, sweetknees."

She reflected a moment. "I do like the way he says 'ma'am'."

"And Donna fucks..."

"All right." She placated him with a kiss. "We'll keep them for ourselves."

"Besides, they wouldn't handle it."

"We did."

"We were precocious."

  



End file.
